The invention relates to a cutting device comprising a machine frame, an anvil drum mounted on the machine frame for rotation about an axis of rotation and having an anvil surface, a cutting tool mounted on the machine frame for rotation about an axis of rotation and having a cutter cooperating with the anvil surface in such a way that in successive rotary positions, respectively successive cutter sections stand in an operative position with successive anvil surface sections in order to cut a material passing through between cutting tool and anvil drum, the cutter being of such construction that different cutting forces occur when different cutter sections cooperate with corresponding anvil surface sections.
Such cutting devices are known from the prior art. The standard procedure with these is that the cutting tool is advanced towards the anvil drum to such an extent that even when the forces required for the cutting are at a maximum an adequate cutting action is still achieved.
However, this solution has the disadvantage that the cutters undergo very great wear in those areas in which lower cutting forces occur, and, in all, the cutting tool has only a relatively short service life.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to so improve a cutting device of the generic kind that the cutting tool has as long a service life as possible.